The Inspector Number 10 (Tomas 10)
Inspector #10 is the 28th Tomas 10 episode. My Personal Favorite. Plot Inspector #10 I hope you enjoyed the last story I told you about the time I saved the town from ice cream. Now let me tell you a new story. A story of the Inspector #10 Somewhere high up in space just above us was Inspector #10 in his spacecraft. He was a collector of rare and valuable objects. He had many of them and now he had taken an interest in my watch. He tried to get it from me by sending down four androids to cause mayhem. It was hot summers day like any other. Santi, Fer, and I were outside in a park playing a game of soccer. We were in Chicago and everything was great. Then all of a sudden we heard an explosion. We quickly got in the RV to see where it came from. We drove for a few black them we found where it came from. There were four androids attacking the block. “I think its time I get in their way.” I said activating the watch. “Icepick should do the trick.” I said then slammed down on the dial. “Or Upchuck” I said when I realized the watch turned me into him “Upchuck is good.” Then I got and ran towards the androids. Their scanners had detected my watch. First one tried to take me. He blasted me with two lasers coming out of his hands. So I open wide and swallowed them. The android ran towards me and went for a flying kick. Then I opened my mouth and the lasers shot out and destroyed the android. Now the other androids came at me all at once. “We have to help him” Santi told Fer. “I agree but how?” Fer replied. “Maybe we can…oh my hockey.” Santi realized then went to get his hockey stick. Meanwhile I just destroyed one of the three remaining drones with one of my explosive goo bullets. The other two were heading straight at me when all of a sudden the RV slams into them. Santi get out with his hockey stick and whispers a plan to me. Fer reverse the RV and the androids get back up. As one comes I distract it and Santi Bashes its head with his hockey stick. The head goes flying into Upchucks mouth. “Three down, one to go.” I say. The last one takes a new approach. This one fires a laser at Upchuck. At the same time I release my goo bullet. The two counter each other and we are left uninjured. The android continues to fire lasers. I start dodging, and swallowing, and redirecting. Neither of us are making any progress. Next Santi bashes the android with his hockey stick about five times. However it is not out yet. It lifts its arm and aims its laser. Quickly I run up and bite the arm. The android fires the laser and ends up only destroying its arm. Santi hits its head one last time to finish it off. What Santi whispered to me was that he and Fer figured the androids were after me. Meaning they were only programmed to care about me and wouldn’t notice Santi or think of him as a threat. All I had to do was distract them and he would take care of the rest. Back up in his spaceship the Inspector #10 received a notice from a small humanoid drone that all four drones had been destroyed. He now realized it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought it would be. So he tried a new strategy. One he hoped would be more effective. About an hour later he sent down a Gigantic Robot Drone. The Gigantic Robot Drone was roughly 40ft tall with three insectoid legs. It started wreaking havoc among the town. We pulled up to it in the RV. We kept a good distance away from it so it wouldn’t attack us. “First four robot droids now a giant one. This can’t be a coincidence.” Fer mentioned. “Well then I guess we need to destroy this one too.” I said. “Wait it could be a trap.” Fer commented. “But we can’t just sit here and do nothing.” I said. “I’m going Heatblast.” I activated the watch and slammed down on the dial. Then I transformed into Heatblast. I jumped out of the RV and got ready for action. I ran at the Drone and blasted it my fire to get its attention. I lured it away from all the civilians and tried using my fire again. Only this time it was to damage it. Unfortunately the Drone countered it with its lasers. It had two lasers that came out of its arms. The Drone wouldn’t be easy to overpower. It possessed great strength and large claws. As well as its lasers. I tried a fire ball this time. However the Drone was one step ahead. It leaped into the air and spun its three legs around in a super fast motion to create a mini tornado witch it used to hover right over me. Heatblast once again tried his fire attack but did no good against the mini tornado. As soon as it was on top of me it stopped and tornado vanished causing it to fall on top of Heatblast. “Uh oh I think I’m in trouble.” I stated. The Drone had Heatblast pinned down. So I did the only thing I could do. I blasted more fire. Which caused the Drone to spin it legs and make the mini tornado again. The tornado Spun me around a finally threw me against a brick wall. “That could’ve gone better.” I stated. The Drone now started heading towards me. “So you can make tornados huh, well so can I” I said. Then I spun around while blasting fire. Creating a fire tornado. I was inside the tornado and I was what was steering it. I slammed into the Drone pushing it back. However it managed to overpower me with its lasers. I tried using my fireball again and I managed to land a hit. Although that only caused the Drone to grab hold of me and squeeze. In return I focused my energy and released. Fire burst out of every part of my body destroying the Drone’s hand. But that wasn’t enough to stop it. The Drone used its other hand and before I could react fire its laser. The blast sent Heatblast flying into a van. “Ow! That hurt. I’m running out of time I need to stop it. I’ve got one more idea.” I stated. I went into the open and braced myself. Next I blasted the ground with fire and I shot up like a rocket. I managed to land on the Drone’s head. Then I used my right hand as a blowtorch and carved out a hole in the head. I pulled out the part I cut open, summoned all my energy, and blasted the inside with full power. That managed to destroy the Drone. The battle was done. Or so it seemed. It appeared that the heat had set the Drone on self destruct. I had one last idea. When the Drone blew up I absorbed the explosion. After that I changed back to normal and went to the RV. Meanwhile in the spaceship the small bioid again alerted Inspector #10 of the failed attempt of the Gigantic Robot Drone. “That is very disappointing news.” he replied. “No matter, if the human wants to play then the game is on. Next time I‘ll deal with the earthling myself.” Back on earth we talking about he situation while playing a little game of soccer. “No way it was a trap and if it was it didn’t work.” I said. “But what if it was a set up, I mean four average drones one big drone, the next one might be even more powerful.” Fer pointed out. Elsewhere a space pod landed on the ground. When the pod opened it revealed Inspector #10. Inspector #10 wears a full body blue suit of armor. In his armor his feet are hooved, blue pads covering central joints, an alien like belt and four central lines to provide outlines for his face which are his eyes and mouth. Inspector #10 is about six foot five. He has blue armor that has pouches which contains weapons like laser guns, little guns, twin blasters, laser discs, buzz saws, an energy chainsaw, a laser blade, a laser gun, a whip, a sonic weapon, grenades, rockets and some mounted laser guns coming out of his jetpack. He has a radar that can track any machine when it is activated. He also has little arms that come out of his shoulders and are used to throw the spikes and grenades when using his blasters. He used his tracking device to pick up my watch’s signal. Later we are in the RV and we are looking to see if any more drones come up. The drones don’t show up, but Inspector #10 does, cutting a hole in the roof of the RV with his buzz saw, to get to us. As Inspector #10 tries to grab me, Fer hit’s the brakes hard, sending Inspector #10 flying in front of the RV. Fer then tries to run him over. It seems like the attempt works at first, but the RV stops shortly after. We take a quick look outside t see why we stopped and we find that all the tires have been severely popped with large spikes. Inspector #10 is still on the road, he gets up uninjured. We tried escaping him and found ourselves at a park. “Well what are you waiting for?” Santi asked hinting at the watch. “Oh right.” I said “Wait that’s just what he wants, he let us get here unharmed.” Fer replied. “That was his mistake.” I said then I activated the watch and transformed into Common Cold. “Ready or not, here I come” I ran up to him and went for my disease ray. Unfortunately his armor made him immune to the attack. “Impressive.” He said with sarcasm “Now let me try.” He pulled out some mounted laser guns out of his jetpack and blasted Common Cold. The blast was strong enough to throw me about ten feet back. “Ok that hurt.” I said as I got back up. “But it’s far from over.” I said then I created my mud balls and threw them back at him. But all he did was use his lasers to destroy them. “Umm Ok” “Not bad, but check this out.” he said then out of his wrist popped out an energy chainsaw. He leaped at me and slashed Common Cold in half. Fortunately when did so Common Cold’s body turned into its gas form. “Ha ha. That’s not going to work.” I said while reforming into Common Cold standard form. However just before I became solid he pulled out a tazer suck it in Common Cold’s chest and shocked me. That caused me to feel dizzy when I was solid. He saw a chance when I was dizzy and swung a karate kick. The kick landed on my face and knocked me down. “Ok tough guy.” I said getting back up. “Order up. I hope you like your acid hot.” I said then spit a large amount of acid at him. But he was one step ahead. The threw a grenade at the acid before it could reach him. The two countered each other and neither one of us was effected. Until he used his lasers form his jetpack to blast me again. “Are you ready to surrender?” he asked he seemed bored with the situation. He was in a battle effortlessly winning. “I’ve still got a few trick up my sleeve.” I said then I used my goop sneeze. But it was no use. His lasers were easily able to cut through the goop and disable it. The lasers followed directly at me. Only this time I was prepared. As soon as the lasers hit, I evaporated. I migrated over behind a tree were I shifted back to a solid. “Who is this guy?” I wondered. I was surprised by how strong he was. Suddenly I heard a buzzing noise and saw that he was using his energy chainsaw to slice through the tree. The saw also passed through my waist. But I was able to reconnect it. I stepped back to see him toss the top of the tree aside. “Oh there you are.” he said. Then grabbed hold of me and lifted me up with ease. I put my hand on his face plate and blasted my disease ray. It had no effect. Then he slammed me into a tree still holding me up. “In case you haven’t realized, that’s not going to work.” He stated “ready to surrender?” “I was thinking more along the lines of retreating.” I said then I evaporated into gas in an attempt to escape. But the Inspector saw it as an opportunity. He reached into his utility belt and pulled a blue high-tech cube. He aimed it at Common Cold and opened the lid. Common Cold started getting sucked inside. “Hey! What’s going on!?” I said trying to resist getting sucked in. But it was no use I couldn’t fight it. It ended up sucking me in and he closed the lid when I was completely inside. “Target captured” he said. Then he was bashed by something. It was Fer with Santi’s hockey stick. He tried to swing again but the Inspector cut it in half with his energy chainsaw. “That was pointless.” he said. Then pressed a button on his belt and was teleported back up to his ship. Up in his ship he released Common Cold, just when I turned back to human, into an energy cage. “What’s this? Some sort of…” “Energy cell. Don’t touch it.” he said to me. Then went to work on something on his giant computer. “Why not?” I asked. “If you touch it, it will incinerate your skin.” he replied. “Oh, I see. And, how long do I have to stay in here?” I asked. “Until I find a way to remove that contraption from your wrist.” he replied. Then went over to an automatic door. It slide open and he stepped over. “And try anything funny. Nothing gets in or out of that thing without getting incinerated.” he said. Then the door slid closed. “Not everything.” I said getting an idea. Later when Inspector #10 returned carrying a strange machine. He saw the cage was empty. “How did he get out?” he wondered. He went over to his computer to the security monitor. But it showed no footage. “The security is down. How did he do that.” “Now which way to the exit?” I wondered as Grey Matter. That was how I escaped. There was enough space in between the energy bars for Grey Matter to squeeze through. After that Grey Matter hacked the security system and shut it off. Next Grey Matter crawled into a vent, which is where I am now. Inspector #10 didn’t know how I escaped but he did know I hadn’t left the ship. He sounded the alarm alerting everyone on the ship. Now I had to find a way out or I would be caught. But where was the exit? I came up to a room which Grey Matter’s intellect alerted me that it was the teleportation chamber. “Finally! My ticket out.” I jumped out of the vent hoping to be able to get away. However when I landed the light around turned on. Revealing about ten drones along Inspector #10. I was surrounded and worse as Grey Matter I was defenseless. My only choice was to surrender. Later, when I changed back to normal, Inspector #10 hooked me up to restraints in an attempt to extract the watch. He starts tampering with the watch, turning the dial in a combination sequence. “Interesting” he says. “What?” I ask. “That is none of your concern.” he says as an array of tools then rises up from the floor around us. He pick up a tool, turns it on and it is a rather large energy blade. “Now hold still for a minute. This won’t hurt a bit, it’ll hurt a lot.” he says. Then he brings the blade right up to my arm where the watch is. Then just when he is about to slice my arms. He gets punched out of the way by an alien who has a suit of gray armor. He is rather big and he manages to free me from the restraints. “You Ok?” he asks. “Yeah, thanks to you.” I respond “Who are you anyways?” I asked. He grabbed my watch and started twisting the dial an inserted some sort of code or combination into it. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He replied. “There I think this will come in handy.” he said. Then he teleported himself out. Inspector #10 started getting up. He didn’t know what hit him, the attack came out of nowhere. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. Then took out his twin blasters. I looked at my watch. I was good to go. “Well if your taking the watch away, at least I can use if one last time.” I said then turned the watch to Magnetude. I slammed down on the watch and transformed. Except I didn’t turn into Magnetude. Instead I turned into a new Jet Stream (unnamed yet). “A new alien! Cool!” I said “So let’s see what you can do.” Inspector #10 didn’t care. All he did was try blasting me. I dodged the blasts and ran for cover. “Hey I have holes on my hands…and feet.” I observed. “I wonder what they do?” Then when I saw an opening I ran out an aimed my arms at his gun. When I fired a stream of blue gas shot out and knocked away his gun. The gun accidentally blast a fuel tank which caused the side of the ship to explode. The ship started slanting. “Whoa what’s happening?” I called out. “The explosion must have destroyed the engines. We’re going down!” he replied. As soon as we entered the Earth’s atmosphere he jumped out and activated his jet pack. “Hmm. If my hands shoot the air then maybe…” I said then exerted the air out of my feet. “Whoa, whoa, whoa” I said struggling to control my flight. I was using my hands and feet to try to get balance. I had now shot out into the sky thousands of feet above the ground. I was out there with Inspector #10. We were so high I even saw a plane flying low beneath us. Then Inspector #10 rammed into me. I lost my balance and started falling. But I was able to recover. “Whoa ok how do you steer this thing.” I said moving form side to side. I saw the Inspector #10 coming back around. “Not this time.” I said. He tried to ram me again. But instead I blasted more air and shot up. When he passed through it, it pushed him downward. I managed to find an average balance without the need of my hands. He got out and came towards me again. He pulled out his lasers from his jet pack and started blasting me. I managed to dodge thanks to my struggling. “You’re a slippery little guy aren’t you.” he said. “I guess so.” I replied. I was finally finding control. “Hey I think I’m getting the hang of this.” I said. I was using my hands and feet to fly through the air, dodging all his laser blasts. “I‘m going in.” I said. Then blasted myself at him. He continued his laser blasts. But I dodged them all. Then I blasted him with the air only I made it more of a foam. That temporarily blinded him. Then I lacked onto his back and pulled out all his laser. “Get off of me!” he demanded. “Ok” I said then planted my feet on his jetpack and blasted the air. That sent us both flying. However he managed to quickly recover. He pulled out his twin blasters and started shooting. So I stopped my air and I was seemingly falling. However it all part of my plan. What I really did was swoop in low. Then I arced upward in his direction. He dropped a few grenades luckily I planned for that. I used my hands to blow them away. Then I came up and landed a powerful uppercut. Next I spun around, put one foot on his chest, and pushed. The blasted sent him down. “You’re doing good kid.“ he commented. Inspector #10 was able to recover from the blow and came back around. It seemed as if he was going to ram me again, so I dodged. But right when he passed he pulled out a whip. He swung it around and whip me. And that sounds painful, the whip was electrified. So not only did he whip me he also shocked me. He went to try it again, but when it came I blasted it and reversed it causing the whip to hit him. It had no effect thanks to his armor. The next time I blasted his hand causing him to drop it. But that wasn’t enough he went for a karate kick and landed it right on my chest. The power of the kick pushed me back. I had to blast the air from all parts to get my balance back. “It’s gonna take a lot more than that to beat me.” He said. “Good I was hoping this would be a fun fight.” I replied. Inspector #10 pulled out his laser discs and threw them like Frisbees. I dodged the ones he threw. I was hard to do so by pushing down on the air. Unfortunately the last one managed to land a hit. Then I got an idea. I remembered Heatblast’s fire tornado and imitated the move. Only I was in the air. I managed to create a flying blue tornado. I headed towards Inspector #10 and sucked him in. I spun him around and around and around and finally sent him flying. He managed to recover and came back to me I thought he was going to try another weapon but instead he stopped about twenty feet away from me. “Not bad kid. It seems you really know how to use that thing.” he complimented me. “Umm, thanks.” It was pretty awkward having my enemy compliment me. “But wait don’t you want it?” I asked. “It’s in good hands.” He replied. “What’s your name kid?” he asked me. “Tomas, Tomas Maggi.” I replied. “and you are…” I asked back. “I have many names, but I’m mostly known as Inspector Number Ten.” He replied. “We’ll meet again someday.” he said then he pressed a button on his belt and teleported away. I managed to get back down to ground level afterwards and found Fer and Santi. I explained to them everything that happened. Well, that’s my story of the Inspector #10. The time I took on the famous collector, obtained the alien Jet Stream, and was saved by a mysterious alien. I eventually did meet the unknown alien who saved me. But that is another story. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *The Guardian Villians *Inspector #10 *Drones Aliens used *Upchuck *Heatblast *Common Cold *Grey Matter *Jet Stream (first appearence) Trivia *The proper name of this episode is Inspector #10 *Inspector #10 looks exactly like Sixsix *It is revealed that Inspector #10 will return. *It is confirmed that The Guardian (the alien who saved Tomas) will appear again. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes